quizzitfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Quizzit:quote/10
(451) (10/07/2005 - 15:00:52) <+khinny> mi hanno rapita gli alieni <+khinny> giuro <@Sbirigudy> khinny ero io con l'ambulanza... *(452) (10/07/2005 - 20:27:01) 20:26:12 ANSA :: italia Salvata donna caduta in un pozzo che poi tira 7(4+3) arriva alla casella 63 e vince questa partita!(710931) *(453) (11/07/2005 - 15:38:23) <@Eolo> !pos 90° Sbirigudy <@Eolo> ' Sbirigudy', sei a''' 90°''' nella classifica totale con''' 130 penetrazioni ('''2435593 '''totali) *(454) (11/07/2005 - 15:55:25) 15:54:57 bacino.... uhm.. mi ricorda che ho recentemente preso qualcuno per i fianchi.... e poi non ricordo 15:55:11 povero gatto... *(455) (11/07/2005 - 19:27:03) <+{PirAnhA}> ma lunetta che fine ha fatto?????????? <+prozac> si e' eclissata <@Eolo> e' sempre nel campo da basket..... <@sandra|ogame> eolo l'ha vicino al suo pianeta *(456) (12/07/2005 - 22:01:18) -::|21:59:30|::- *** Pvt: -UnoBOT- • Ciao Eolo`Aspetta`Pizza, che ti vada di traverso su #quizzit! *(457) (12/07/2005 - 22:20:55) 22:18:02 Eolo`Mangia quando apri bocca e' come quando apri il culo... merda a iosa *(458) (13/07/2005 - 12:20:13) 12:17:14 ma bau? 12:17:20 che minkia di fine ha fatt? 12:17:43 e l'hanno lasciato sull'autostrada12:17:55 sapete su quale autostrada l'hanno abbandonato?12:18:03 devo raddrizzare un paraurti...12:18:38 ah quindi non raddrizzi solo banane Eolo *(459) (13/07/2005 - 13:13:20) 13:10:21 a me piacciono quelli piccoli invece 13:10:36 mi dispiace per te 13:10:57 wonder non dispiacerti 13:11:05 e ringrazia che ci siano donne come sandra *(460) (13/07/2005 - 20:41:03) <+Animale> Eolo, il piu' veloce pistola del west *(461) (15/07/2005 - 19:35:20) <@itised83> penso che non ci siano dubbi su quale sia quella di Eolo <@GameDale> 2. Rossella_O_Hara - tento un peto terribile - 3 voti da itised83 Eolo OrsettoProletario *(462) (15/07/2005 - 21:35:08) 21:31:11 * La_Signora_di_Atlantide fa scorrere in cuffia Placebo - Special K 21:31:21 ma special k non e' di kellogg's ? 21:31:41 * itised83 was kicked by GameDale (ne hai di coraggio eh? - Kick del giorno n° 5 - Kick totali: 5647 -) 21:31:41 * GameDale sets mode: +v itised83 21:31:58 non x niente dicono che sono l'erede naturale di NoNameGod *(463) (16/07/2005 - 02:41:26) Domanda: la moira che tagliava con le forbici il filo della vita orfei orfei''' *(464) (16/07/2005 - 17:46:05) 17:45:36 una qlche strana religione vieta di parlare dell'inter? 17:45:44 il buon gusto... direi *(465) (16/07/2005 - 22:20:01) <+Animale> lost in translation, la storia di un traduttore distratto che salta le parole *(466) (19/07/2005 - 23:35:17) 23:33:24 come disse samara, l'aranciata e' meglio amara. 23:33:43 basta che si fanta che ti si fa la randa tanta *(467) (20/07/2005 - 02:08:43) <+geneticEngineering> animale <+geneticEngineering> dov'e' <@hat> geneticEngineering e' nella stalla <@hat> a dormire *(468) (21/07/2005 - 00:18:39) che bastardi... manco na pissiatina in pace Sbirigudy se non ti lecchi le dita, godi solo a met *(469) (21/07/2005 - 22:27:35) non posso piu' quotare.. picche'? gli accenti, mi rompo di cambiarli gh *(470) (21/07/2005 - 23:17:24) ANSA :: calcio Pechino, inaugurata via Real Madrid (821227) ma vi risulta che abbiano fatto anche una "Via Lo Scudetto Dalle Maglie Dell'Inter" circa 16 anni fa? *(471) (25/07/2005 - 14:04:06) <+UnoBOT> AFORISMI: Non si puo' ridere di tutto e di tutti, ma ci si puo' provare (Friedrich Nietzsche) <@DaleCooper> AFORISMI: Non si puo' scaricare tutto Lost, ma si puo' provare a fermarsi a 1.27 mb dalla fine (Emuledimmerda) *(472) (27/07/2005 - 18:20:54) <@sandra_> W LA FIERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA <+OrsettoProletario> E CHE DIO LA BENEDIERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa *(473) (28/07/2005 - 00:02:42) vaffancurdo come diceva il buon vecchio saddam *(474) (29/07/2005 - 13:24:09) Le lettere di questa manche erano: C O S D 4. ScRoCCO - ciao ortolana senza dentiera - 4 voti da LyBrA HereWithoutYou`Coffee sarajane VoSh *(475) (29/07/2005 - 14:20:31) lo sapevate che la toponomastica è la scienza che studia la tendenza dei ratti a inghiottire il cibo intero? *(476) (30/07/2005 - 00:11:02) Sbirigudy l'unica cosa che ancora può unirti allo sport è il doping *(477) (30/07/2005 - 16:09:24) <@DaleCooper> !traduci fr pt je t'aime <@GameDale> Testo tradotto: de o gosto <@DaleCooper> Stasera vado fuori a dire "de o gosto" a tutte <@DaleCooper> E loro mi risponderanno che è ancora luglio *(478) (02/08/2005 - 01:49:26) dostoevskij piace tanto anke a me i russi scrivono dannatamente bene sarà che in russia col freddo che fa non c'hanno un cazzo da fare... *(479) (02/08/2005 - 23:48:49) <+UnoBOT> ANSA :: italia Confisca auto a chi ha figli pirata (928125) <@deep_blue> -.-' avevo letto ANSA :: italia Confisca auto a chi ha figli pirla (928125) *(480) (05/08/2005 - 16:52:48) <@Sbirigudy> dai Lady_of_the_Black_Roses quanti anni tieni? <+La_Rosa_de_los_Vientos> senti Sbirigudy ...io non dico certo l'eta' ad uno che si mette "Strudel" nel suo whois XD *(481) (05/08/2005 - 21:18:28) <@Mistral> ciao hat... inutile gufo appollaiato sul cartello del bivio fra omosessualita' e morte... *(482) (05/08/2005 - 21:21:28) Eolo fa il tuo dovere ok * hat was kicked by Eolo *(483) (08/08/2005 - 15:36:10) <@Mistral> -::|15:34:18|::- /cs sop #quizzit del Sbirigudy - ban Sbirigudy - /cs akick #quizzit add *Sbirigudy* <@Mistral> -::|15:34:18|::- Ma chi stai votando??? *(484) (09/08/2005 - 19:23:29) è uno script educato saluta e ringrazia sempre io faccio sempre a mano :/ diventerai cieco *(485) (09/08/2005 - 20:14:34) <@Aprilia> ban BauBauMicioMicio basta con 'ste smancerie, su <@BauBauMicioMicio> polacca di merdaaaaaa <@hat> kick BauBauMicioMicio razzista! <@BauBauMicioMicio> non sono io che sono razzista........ è lei che è polacca *(486) (10/08/2005 - 23:49:19) <@DaleCooper> 23:48:04 <@alfaalex> quanto sarebbe bello se qualcuno mi facesse un pompino... <- qualcunO? qualcunO? O_O *(487) (10/08/2005 - 23:52:45) mah.. che noia mortale unoalfa... uhm.. !gameroom *(488) (10/08/2005 - 23:56:26) <+UnoBOT> quanto sarebbe bello se qualcuno facesse un pompino ad alfaalex.. <@GameAlfa> UnoBOT Eh si, sarebbe fantastico. *(489) (12/08/2005 - 13:11:58) <@alfaalex> si ma porca pupattol <@alfaalex> astavo andanto al mare <@alfaalex> e la uno mi ha abbandonato <@DaleCooper> Denunciala <@DaleCooper> Non si abbandonano gli animali per strada *(490) (13/08/2005 - 22:07:11) <@alfaalex> !ansa 101100 <@GameAlfa> ANSA :: italia (101100) Italia, 13 AGO - NoNameGod dopo terribili agonie si è spento dopo aver vinto l'ultima partita a Witts, il canale #quizzit è in lutto insieme a tutta la rete. *(491) (18/08/2005 - 00:12:35) <@hat> qualcuno mi prova se funziona ancora? <--- oddio.. alla tua età dovrebbe ancora.. *(492) (18/08/2005 - 18:17:34) mercimichel nn si scompone :) miga son fato di Lego *(493) (19/08/2005 - 15:25:21) <@itised83> Contribusci anche tu. Nega qualsiasi gioco ad Aprilia. E' una campagna di sensibilizzazione *(494) (20/08/2005 - 15:36:18) 15:32:13 mercimichel mi dà dell'oca, alfaalex mi cucina che voglio di + dalla vita? ghhghg 15:32:34 un tucano MaggieMaY? *(495) (20/08/2005 - 16:57:57) <@ana_joe> ban ana_joe alfaalex *(496) (22/08/2005 - 21:37:34) <@itised83> le anglosassoni quando vedono un ragazzo non anglosassone si allupano <@Nowitzky> perche' loro hanno il sassone nel nome <@Nowitzky> noi nelle mutande *(497) (25/08/2005 - 11:20:52) * assany has joined #quizzit <+assany> ciao <+assany> ciao * +assany Quit (Quit: ) *(498) (26/08/2005 - 18:32:59) <@sandra_> bau ce l'ha piu' lungo *(499) (27/08/2005 - 17:34:55) 17:33:44 --- Dotto, Eolo, Pisolo, Gongolo, Mammolo, Brontolo, Cucciolo e Calcolo punteggi --- *(500) (29/08/2005 - 22:48:55) 22:46:32 !spiega nadaalfa 22:46:33 NadaAlfa vedi il cervello di Sbirigudy